bloonstdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4 (Game)
Bloons Tower Defense 4 is the fourth installment of the popular Bloons Tower Defense series, released on October 26, 2009. The game has many new features, which include updated graphics, new towers, etc. Bloons Tower Defense 4 has an expansion, called Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion. The expansion also has new features, including new maps and Specialties, which affect the cost of certain towers. Gameplay Bloons Tower Defense 4's gameplay is extremely similar to the previous three games. As said above, Bloons Tower Defense 4 has many new features. These include: * Refined graphics. Bloons Tower Defense 4's graphics are heavily improved from Bloons Tower Defense 3. * New maps. The game has 6 free maps, 1 easy map, 3 intermediate maps, 1 advanced map, and 1 expert map. There are an additional 8 maps, but they must be bought with varying amount of MochiCoins. * 6 New Towers. These are the Glue Gunner, Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Banana Farm, and Monkey Buccaneer. * New and improved upgrades for towers. * Brand new Bloon types, some with their own special abilities. * Two new modes, Apopalypse Mode and Sandbox Mode. In Apopalypse Mode, the gameplay is mostly the same, except for one key difference. There are no rounds, and Bloons get tougher over time. The costs of tower and upgrades are equivalent to Medium Difficultly. In Sandbox Mode, the player starts with $1,000,000 and 100,000 lives. The player can spawn any type of Bloons at any time. The prices are equal to Medium Diffuculty. Towers Bloons Tower Defense 4 features the same towers from the previous games, as well as six brand new types of towers. Read here: Bloons Tower Defense 4/Towers{ want to know a secret go to youtube and look for a temple there and it says... the secret of the temple revealed] I'm MAtthew Oscar Wyatt. 'Bloon Types' Red Bloon RBE : 1 Speed: Like a Lead Bloon/MOAB. Size: Half bigger than a black/white . Blue Bloon RBE: 2, contains a red. Speed: Faster than red. Size: Bigger than red. Green Bloon RBE: 3, contains a blue. Speed: Faster than blue. Size: Bigger than blue. Yellow Bloon RBE: 4, contains a green. Speed: Faster than green. Size: Bigger than green. Pink Bloon RBE: 5, contains a yellow. Speed: Faster than yellow. Fastest Bloon in the game. Size: Bigger than yellow. Black Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Immune to bombs. Speed: Like a blue bloon Size: Tiny. About half the size of a red. White Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Immune to freezing.The Arctic Wind Tower can still slow it down. Speed: Like a blue/black bloon. Size: Like a black bloon. Camo Bloon RBE 11, contains two pinks. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. (Note: In the game, the camo bloon's RBE says 9 but should be 11) Speed: Like a green bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Zebra Bloon RBE 23, contains a black and a white. Immune to bombs and freezing.The Arctic Wind Tower can still slow it down though Speed: Like a green bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Lead Bloon RBE 45, contains 4 blacks. Immune to anything sharp (darts, blades, etc.). Speed: Like a red bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Rainbow Bloon RBE 47, contains two zebras. Speed: Faster than a green bloon; slower than a yellow bloon Size: Like a blue bloon Ceramic Bloon RBE 103. Contains two rainbow bloons. Takes 10 hits to break, revealing a rainbow bloon underneath as it takes damage. It can be glued, it will not be slowed by it. Speed: Like a rainbow bloon Size: Like a blue bloon M.O.A.B. RBE 613. After 200 hits, breaks open to reveal four ceramic Bloons. Speed: Like a red/lead bloon Size: Huge B.F.B RBE 2,884. After 700 hits, breaks to reveal four MOABs.Strongest bloon in the game Speed: Very Slow (A bit slower than a red bloon) Size: Bigger than a M.O.A.B 'Modes' Easy Difficulty On Easy mode, things are cheaper than usual (85% of medium) and you start with 200 lives. There are 50 rounds to pass. Medium Difficulty On Medium mode, things are regularly priced (see above) and you start with 150 lives. There are 60 rounds to pass. Hard Difficulty On hard mode, things are more expensive (108% of medium) and you start with 100 lives. There are 75 rounds to pass. Sandbox Mode In sandbox mode, you have unlimited (1,000,000) money and unlimited (100,000) lives . Things cost as much as in Medium mode (see above). In Sandbox mode, you can choose what Bloons to release and at what times. For example, you can click a button to release 20 Red Bloons , 5 ceramic Bloons, or 1 MOAB. You can try releasing other bloons, as well! (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 26 is acheived.) Apopalypse In Apopalypse mode, you have as much money and lives as in Medium, and things cost as much as in Medium (see above). Once you click 'Start Round', Bloons will never stop coming and continue to get stronger and stronger. Even though Bloons never stop coming, rounds still exist, they are just started automatically, therefore Banana Farms still grant you a money bonus at the end of each round. If no road spikes/monkey glue were used completely, they'll still exist. (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 31 is acheived.) Premium Upgrades Bloons tower Defense 4 features premium upgrades for various things, such as new tracks and new abilities for towers. Upgrade/'Cost (in MochiCoins or Kreds)' 'Tracks' Flower Track 1,200 Space Age Track 1,200 Clifftop Track 1,200 Grasslands Track 1,200 Inter-Dimensional Track 1,200 High-Tech Track 1,200 Railway Track 1,200 'Upgrades' Frag Bombs Free Effect: Bomb Towers bomb's explosions send off shards in all directions, popping even Bloons immune to bombs when active. Double Ranga 1,200 Effect: Boomerang Towers become ambidextrous and throw two projectiles instead of one. Exploding Darts 600 Effect: When activated, Dart Monkeys' darts will explode once they reach the end of their maximum pops, which pop lead bloons. Crystal Ball 800 Effect: When activated, it greatly increases Monkey Apprentices' attack range and allows detection of Camo Bloons. Dreadnaught 1,000 Effect: When activated, instead of darts, Monkey Buccaneers will now fire flaming cannon balls capable of popping frozen and lead Bloons. Digital Aplification 1,200 Effect: When activated, Monkey Beacon towers have a massively enlarged radius. Monkey Tycoon 1,000 Effect: When activated, selling towers results in a 100% refund rather than 75% normaly. Healthy Bananas 1,200 Effect: When activated, Banana Farm towers grant +1 life per upgrade per round. Double Cash 2,000 Effect: While selecting the mode, you may turn Double Cash on or off. When on, each popped Bloons grants 2 money instead of one, and you start with double money. For example, a popped red=2 money, a popped green=6 money, etc. Buy Rank 31 1,000 Effect: Instantly turns you into rank 31, unlocking all modes and final tower upgrades. Buy Every Upgrade 8,000 Effect: Buys every premium upgrade. Saves 1,000 MochiCoins. Track Pack 6,000 Effect: Buys every premium track. Saves 2,400 MochiCoins. Trivia *The actual last round is round 250 because there are no rounds programmed after. *Round 250 has 999 B.F.Bs and you're gonna need to use some sort of cheat to reach that level. *There is a weird glitch that occurs when you play. Nothing appears! Glitches Patched *Same as Bloons Tower Defense 3, but you have to move the mouse a little. *The hot keys allow use of the towers, even if not unlocked. Not Yet Patched *Using hotkey abuse, you can place anything anywhere. *When the Boomerang thrower throws his boomerang, his boomerang sometimes won't return to the tower but will vanish at about two thirds of the way around. *If you click on a tower and then right click on the road, and get rid of the menu thing that comes up, you can place the tower on the road. Category:Bloons Tower Defense